In optical switching and transmission systems, it is important to periodically restore the logic level and timing of pulses traveling in the optical transmission medium. Such restoration is currently performed in regenerators, which typically include electro-optical devices. The current trend toward all optical systems has resulted in development of erbium-doped fiber amplifiers, which when used with soliton pulses, correct the pulse amplitude and shape and thus provide logic level restoration without the need for optical to electrical conversion. When such amplifiers are used, timing restoration is still needed since without such restoration the transmission or switching system can become limited by timing jitter and fluctuations (e.g. from background spontaneous emission, temperature variations, etc.). To date, an optical device for performing such restoration has not been available. However, other advances in soliton transmission and switching systems, such as the ultra-fast optical logic devices, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,739 issued to applicant on Jun. 12, 1980, and all-optical time domain chirp switch described in a copending application Ser. No. 07/609958 filed by applicant on Nov. 6, 1990, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, are available for use in helping to address the problem described above.